


Courage Of Stars

by OliverLewty



Series: Stars Amongst Us [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amica Endurae, Angst, Betrayal, Canon What Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Character Development, Character Growth, Character study; Unicron, Conjunx Endura, DRAX NEED TO LIGHTEN THE FUCK UP, Determination, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gods, Grief/Mourning, He also needs to chill, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Neutrals, Original Character Death(s), Other, POV Original Character, Past Character Death, Primordials - Freeform, Recovery, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Timeline What Timeline, Transformers Spark Bonds, Trust Issues, Violence, What-If, Worldbuilding, character study; Primus, different history, different lore, haha - Freeform, happiness, i love them all so much, just chill, man i get you wanna be an angst emo but really, so so many ocs!!, transformers bonds, what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverLewty/pseuds/OliverLewty
Summary: AU: One of the Original Primes survives the massacre, just not the one that everyone thought would. It changes everything. Altair Prime might have seen the future and what it entails but that doesn't mean he isn't going to save as much as he can.(Also where a Prime adopts a million children, builds a ship and goes hurling through both space and time, changes the future and doesn't change it at all.)
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Original Cybertronian Character/Jolt, Original Cybertronian Charater(s) & Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Series: Stars Amongst Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. See my light (Know that it shines eternal)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello!  
> Welcome to the main story of Stars Amongst Us! I would like to warn you before you go forward and say, THIS WILL BE VERY OC HEAVY!!  
> Pretty much every character is MINNNEE!  
> Besides; Songbird who belongs to both >Wolfrainrules and >NorthPeach who have graciously allowed me to use her!  
> And Canon Transformers characters are their owners, not mine!  
> Anyway, this story ISN'T following the canon/GI/IDW/Whatever timeline, some THINGS WILL CHANGE, and some things WILL BE ADDED IN OR REMOVED!!  
> So without further ado, let's get down to business!

Our story begins at the very start. At the Beginning of the Multiverse. In a time where beings called  _ Primordials,  _ lived. Beings that came into being from nothing and gradually began to sculpt the world around them as they saw fit. 

The Primordials created many worlds and many universes in their wake, but even the first beings grew weary and tired for their continued existence when they had such power in their hands. 

Two Primordials came together and created two beings that would later become known as  _ Gods _ for their might. 

Primus and Unicron. 

And in creating them, the two Primordials wept with joy and sorrow. For they knew the loneliness of immortality but they also knew the love in creating.

With their souls growing weary and powers fading, the Primordials brought their power together and made all that they could. Three objects were made from their bodies and forged into artefacts that were more powerful than the two Gods could have known. 

So with their last breath, they stored the objects into one of their creations frames and extinguished into particles. Leaving their creations in the hand of their kin. 

They had left gladly, with joy and hope in their spirit that someone new could become of something old but they did not foresee the changes their kin would attempt in their own curiosity. 

And meddled they did. 

The two young Gods had barely just been functioning when the other Primordials had found them and in the beings curiosity the brothers began to be made and remade, reshaped into different forms and shapes by the Primordials 

To the brothers, it is a power that is just out of reach, out of sight that tormented them daily. A feeling that brushed against their senses but not one they could latch onto and follow. Something that screamed power and ancient and pressed into them to make them  _ bow _ one that had made them scream in agony and beg for them to  _ stop _ . 

It did, eventually. The Primordials had grown bored as one by one the others had left that plane of existence till one was left

They were made to be Gods, but when they are made they both know that for all that they had power, were Gods, that they didn’t have the strength to stand up to the  _ Other _ presence that they had strained to catch when given rest from the torture. It was a feeling, an instinctive knowledge that there were things much more powerful than them that had been hardwired into their very beings even after the last Primordial had left. 

Primus, a God made to mimic Creation, took the news well. Unicron, a God made to imitate Death, took it and ran with it. 

The Primordial beings had made a mistake when they had meddled with the Gods after their creators had died. Primus would have been fine, would have eventually corrected himself but his brother, Unicron, on the other hand, was a bit special. Had been made special by their creators, for a being with such power that courted death should have something that made them _ live. _

They needed anchors even before the editing. After it had been even more crucial for an anchor. Or an idea. A goal. Anything. So that they didn't go off into the deep end. 

Something to cling to that allowed them to exist without madness marking their every step.

What they did not anticipate was that when they remade and reshaped Primus and Unicron was that when they had finished they were a  _ little  _ too different. On too far sides of the spectrum, so very different from their stable and earnest personalities when first made. 

Primus had become too calm and numb in the face of feelings and living beings due to his powers, uncaring in the face of life and death when he had the powers to make more life. And even underneath that calm and numbness, there was a terrifying underlining horror at having the powers of creation, of having the ability to make then remake something that shook him to his core and made him stay far, far away from that part of his powers. 

Unicron had become too emotional, too unstable and longing in the face of his own existence, of the tangible emptiness his being seemed to seep into the worlds around him. Of knowing deep within his spark he was made to be the  _ death  _ of living things, the end of everything his brother had or would make in the future. His fear and loneliness made him stick to his brother’s side like glue and even when he strayed from Primus, he never went far enough he couldn’t be called with a shout of his name. 

With too many emotions and instability, Unicron had begun to decline into insanity. His feelings overwhelming his rationality. Thinking that in the end, he would be alone, so he should just get it done and over with before he became too attached to anything living. Before he started to  _ care _ . Unicron had begun to attack the leftover settlements of life that the Primordials had left behind.

And even though he could counter his brother just fine by himself and more often than not  _ win _ , Primus had wondered and thought over the possibility of his death happening in his brothers distracted state. In the end, after thinking it over. Primus made Primon. A mech that could perhaps outstrip him one day if he grew enough, experienced enough. 

In creating life Primus had found three objects inside of his own frame that seemed to rival, if not surpass, his own powers when combined together. _The Matrix_ _Of Leadership_. _The Matrix Of Knowledge. The Matrix Of Creation_. 

Three Matrix's to be held between three beings, he decided, so that no one would be held above others and those that were chosen would not fall into the madness that Unicron had. Into the insanity that loneliness and the end brought. 

The objects whispered to him, telling him power and knowledge, leadership and love. Creation and patience. In the whispering that followed him, the objects told him their names. 

The Matrix Of Leadership.  _ Confidence. Power. Strength.  _ **_The Matrix Of Leadership Is Not Found. It Is Earned._ **

The Matrix Of Knowledge.  _ Peace. Wisdom. Knowledge.  _ **_The Matrix Of Knowledge Is Not Bested. It Is Experienced._ **

The Matrix Of Creation.  _ Love. Patience. Creation.  _ **_The Matrix Of Creation Is Not Made. It Is Created._ **

Primon was the first bearer of the Leadership Matrix. The one Primus saw as his successor and greatest creation. The one that would surpass all others and himself, a mech of great strength yet had a loving nature to all those had come across in their travels.

It was wonderful. Something Primus hadn’t known he had needed until he had it. The emptiness that had always been in his chest, even from the little memories he could remember from before his remaking, seemed to quieten and close up even if slightly. It was an experience, a different yet welcome one to travel with one that found such joy in life, so different from his brother’s evasion of the lifeforms that it was a breath of fresh air after swimming for so long in muddy waters.

The first of his creations, he had decided that there would be more eventually. Of how brilliant these tiny lives were and he wondered how others of his creation would act to other life too, or even to each other. He would freely admit that he had grown attached to Primon despite his lingering numbness. Grateful for the company in the absence of his brother, even while they ambled in his direction.

But, when Primus had gotten settled with his creation, happy and content with how things had happened despite his brother’s madness and with Primon beside himself with joy at the thought of having more brothers and sisters, tragedy struck. 

Unicron in a bid to make his brother see reason. To see what creating mortal, frail things and loving them would do to his very self. In an attempt to make his brother see things his way, that creation was pointless in the face of their death, that the pain it brought wouldn’t be worth it, struck. 

Unicron had somehow known what he was planning and had murdered Primon. Murdered him quickly, he had not suffered when he was killed. Unicron may not have liked living things outside of his brother, but he didn't want to hurt his brother and make him relive their own torture at the hands of beings with great power.

Primus had lost himself in his grief in the death of his very first and closest creation. He had taken up his sword ( _ to-defend-and-protect) Askire _ and fought Unicron with the intentions of killing him before he could harm more of his creations. Even if a small part of him knew it was useless, that it wouldn't bring Primon back. 

In that battle, in that seemingly endless fight that seemed to span cycles, vorns and seconds at the same time, that seemed to finish all to quickly yet never finish quick enough. The young god had come across the meaning of strength, wisdom and love. Of grief, rage and helplessness. Of knowing without a doubt that even if it had wanted them too, his creations would not be his equals, nor outlive him. 

For all their faults, both Gods had known that they could not kill each other. 

Unicorn had been too scared to lose the one being that would always be there to stave off his loneliness, his one light in his stormy sea, yet too convinced in his ways to back down. 

Primus had been full of grief at the knowledge that his creations would eventually outlive him, yet he had also found joy at the thought of sharing that warmth that Primon had given him, even if only for a small while, with his brother. That his brother might be soothed by its presence like he was. 

Primus and Unicron battled for many vorns following both of their realisations. The Primus still stuck in his grief and Unicron his conviction. But, it wasn't for nothing. 

From knowing loss, he had come to truly understand why his brother had gone to such lengths to avoid living beings and becoming attached to them. As it was a truly horrible thing to know that your existence was to bring an end to all those you had held dear. And the inevitable end, for all things must die in the end no matter how hard one fought or cheated death, in the end, everything dies. 

Finally, after they had damaged each other too much to continue fighting, they retreated. It was at this time that Primus had decided to create once more. This time, there would be more than one. They would protect each other, have each others back. Like Primus should have had Primon’s back when he still lived.

Primus after careful thought created the Primes on the world that would become known as  _ Cybertron _ . Mechs and femmes that held unspeakable power over certain fields. Unshakable bonds that seemed to hum with thoughts and feelings and an unquenchable thirst to live against all odds. To defy death until they could no longer linger in life.

_ Prima _ . Warrior, unyielding in the face of any threat. The First of the Primes. The second bearer of the Matrix Of Leadership.  _ Arrogant, Paranoid. _

_ Nova. _ Scientist, fanatic in his belief and faith in the newly created Cybertron race. The smartest Prime. Scattered across time and space by his own creation.  _ Prideful, Apathetic. _

_ Guardian _ . Peacemaker, loving to all creations. Desperately searching for a chance for peace between all races that existed beyond  _ Cybertron _ . The third bearer of The Matrix Of Leadership.  _ Complex, Dependent. _

_ Vector _ . Guardian, curious about everything and anything. Undying due to his role yet unhelpful in the face of those outside of it.  _ Aloof, Detached. _

_ Alpha Trion.  _ Researcher, patience in the face of rage. Living but forgotten in the corruption of the council that was made to help, chained like a wild animal and trapped in a box.  _ Isolated, Narcissistic. _

_ Solus _ . Creator, maker of tools and armour. Joyful in her wish to share her works with her fellow Primes and fellow Cybertronians. First femme Prime. Murdered by her lover.  _ Impatient, Stubborn. _

_ Nexus _ . First of the Combiners. A prankster, a mech that loved to spread joy wherever he went in hopes of cheering bots up. Ripped apart by his own race in a fruitless battle against the very thing he wanted to protect.  _ Reckless, Glamour. _

_ Onyx _ . First Predacon. Easy to like, confidant in his ways yet willing to bend to get what he wanted. Fatally wounded after the battle with Megatronus.  _ Obsessed, Egotistic. _

_ Megatronus.  _ Fighter _.  _ Rough around the edges but furiously protective of those he considered his own. A mech made from torn parts of Unicron in an attempt to make a mini-mini death helper for his brother. The betrayer. The Destroyer. Exiled to another universe for the murder of several Primes.  _ Mad, Hateful. _

_ Altair.  _ Judge. Careful of words and situations and hesitant to make the first step compared to his siblings. A mech made to watch and learn from those around him rather than participate. The first bearer of The Matrix Of Knowledge. The First and Last Witness.  _ Timid, Pacifistic. _

The Originals. The first of the first generation. A chance for change and hope.

One of the first mistakes Primus made when creating the First, was that he only had himself and his brother to base their personalities on.

Some mirrored his brothers most basic traits.  _ Megatronus, Alpha Trion, Prima.  _

Others mirrored his own basic traits.  _ Altair, Vector, Nova, Onyx.  _

The rest ended up with two mirrors smashed together and left to pick up the pieces. _ Nexus, Guardian, Solus. _

In creating the First, he began creating the first generation. In doing so, he came to enjoy spending time with his creations once more but this time, he remained distant. The fear of the spark-whelming grief that consumed him at Primon's death cautioned him. Made him fear that connection he had once held close to his spark, that had made him rage and burn brighter than a thousand suns.

A bright spot in his life that Unicron had filled was gone. That Primon had also filled ached at the loneliness and he liked to think to himself that if Primon could have seen him then he would have laughed himself sick and then told him to join his other creations, would have probably been pulling him along and needling at him until he gave in. but that was the point,  _ if, had, could, would _ . Primon was dead. His brightspark gone so soon, falling to the ground like Icarus waxwings, glass shattering and porcelain breaking and the Evertree branches breaking. 

Unrest stirred in the back of his helm as a feeling of anticipation rose up inside of him, the feeling that he wasn’t quite done, that he had left things unfinished. 

Uneasy settled in his spark as it straining across the Multiverse for its kin, his brother. With his brother’s presence gone from his back and his spark unable to connect to his kin, it strained and shivered, bringing pain to the Gods spirit. He searched for him in the otherwise empty space, his sparks pain growing each time its call had no answer. 

Primus eventually found his brother and at the sight of his kin, felt his spark tear itself in two in sorrow at the sight. 

His brother who had become fully consumed by his conviction had become truly mad. Fully, completely convinced that in his success of Primus' murder and his creations that he too, would find peace. 

Yet Primus knew it was not possible for his brother to find the peace and rest he searched for. He had not forgotten the sense of something  _ Other _ against his sense. The presence of beings far more powerful than the brothers, even together. 

He had not forgotten. It weighed on his processor heavily, almost every hour of every day even if the thought was in the background. The thought that his creations and brother were held in the hands of beings he did not know, nor could he beat caused him great pain and sympathy. He did not want to watch his brother being unmade and reshaped ever again, even in his newly twisted shape. Nor did he wish to see his creations, just newly sparked in the hands of such warped creatures. 

When his brother came near, Primus brought up his sword;  _ Askire _ and for the second time, battled his brother. 

It was this battle, this fight that would later span thousands upon thousands of stories and legends, that made the story of the Original Primes so much more in death than they had been in life. The battle laid the groundwork for their importance, of their destinies though none were aware of it yet. 

For that all that Primus had battled Unicron that first time alone, he was not without support nor help the second time they fought. His creations - his lovely, wonderful creations - fought with him even when he had been against their involvement and in doing so, they had sealed their own fates. For what creations with free will and courage, could ignore the sound of their creators’ pain and sorrow and not wish to help?

But no, for all that Primus cried out with both pain and sorrow, it was for in their joining he had seen their end and for all that Primus had tried to remain distant and less than before, he still loved his creations with all his being and in seeing their end something had broken inside of him once more. 

Thus our battle began, on one of the trembling branches of the Evertree, and just like the stories and legends that would come forth about its details that sang of victory and celebration, the giants battled and danced with others padding alongside their feet.

Our story spun again, as it began a new path that would bring great pain but in the end, would settle with the sweetest victory that a story such as this could possibly tell.


	2. The beginning of the end

  


  


“Brother.” Altair greeted, bowing his head. 

  


He is the youngest of the Primes. Older than the first generation, but young compared to them. His life so far had been under his elders guidance as they rushed toward the future as fast as they could. Desperately reaching to grasp that small flame just over the horizon that always seemed to be just out of reach. Every day it felt like they brushed up against the flame but whenever they tried it grasp it it always seemed to slip from their fingers. It was a race. Against what, Altair couldn't quite tell. But there was a building pressure and anticipation that seemed to grow larger and larger whenever they failed whatever vision they saw. 

  


Altair had never given their so called 'vision' of the future much thought. He had always been the one that lingered behind the others, keeping a steady pace compared to their rushing ahead. They always ran. Never stopping, never pacing. 

  


Like a fight against the tides of time that they knew they wouldn't win. Like they knew deep down they wouldn't be around much longer and hurried to leave as much as they could. 

  


It had always saddened him. To see his siblings sprinting, so bright and full of light and life. So much energy in their bodies and ideals in their minds that they wouldn't—couldn't keep to themselves. It reminded him of the stars, burning long and furiously against pitch black, but dying all the same. 

  


He mourned. For what, he couldn't be quite sure. 

  


It could have been for nights beneath starry skies underfoot their creators gentle presence as he told then stories of far away galaxies and other dimensions. Trampling across worlds in his footsteps with childlike glee as they explored foreign flora and wildlife. Hushed stories on stormy worlds about times long past. Of a brother who loved but did not want to feel loss. Of a mech that feared death above all else, that he could not stand the living. Stories on adventures the brothers shared that ended in joy rather than misery. 

  


Of their creators thin smile that radiated misery and grief. His gentle field nearly smothered in spark breaking fear and homelessness. The expression on his face, so tired—just wanting to rest but willing to hold on just a little longer for their sakes. 

  


Prima smiled, weary and tired but looking just like their creator in his final days that it caused Altair to stand straight. "Brother," He said quietly.

  


The First gestured to Solus, who looked uncharacteristically nervous. She was holding a fairly large box in her hand, that looked plain and unimportant at first glance.

  


"Altair," Solus stepped forward after Prima nodded at her. Her fingers dug into the box she held, leaving dents from her strength but held strong. "You know we have been searching for your purpose with us here, on Cybertron. And I know it has been hard and frustrating with the lack of answers." 

  


Solus looked sympathetic and he nodded, confused over where she was going even if a feeling shot up his spine with a hint that it wasn't going to be pleasant. 

  


"Well.." She paused, looking conflicted over what she had to say. "You are the  _ Judge _ ," she said, the foreign words rolling on her tongue weirdly. "To  _ Judge _ those that live in the path of peace and destruction. To outlive all those around you in doing so and bring  _ Judgement _ at the end of Us." 

  


Solus might as well have said something entirely different because all he can manage to work out is that he will outlive everyone. His siblings will join in the Well and he will be left to roam, aimless till the end. 

  


"Primus handed us this," She gestured to the box she held, rocking back and forth in anxious temptation. "To give it to you when we thought you were ready." She gave him a grim smile. 

  


The box in her hands was small, compacted into colours of silver-grey with Cybertronian markings that blazed energon blue. It looked well constructed, but clearly not of Solus' make. Hers had a tendency to be slick and smooth, the edges sanded in and easy to store. The box is none of those. It is bulky, clearly able to handle heavy force in the event it was lost or damaged. 

  


Solus traced her tips over the box's edge carefully for a few seconds. Nothing happened for a short while before it clicked and  _ broke _ apart. Starting at the centre and ending at the edges. It was like a transformation but more complex yet simple at the same time. 

  


In the middle, sat a ball of energy that had five rings constantly twisting around it one way and then another at the same time, they phased past each other when they overlapped without stopping. Pale beige with toned-down colours of primary and secondary shined through the beige and grabbed at his attention. 

  


The  _ Matrix _ , it has to be a Matrix, pulsed out waves of  _ peace-wisdom-knowledge _ that smacked him in the face with all the subtlety of a Predacon slamming into a mech at well over three hundred miles an hour. 

  


It felt so similar to Prima's Matrix yet so widely different that if one were to sit the two beside each other and call them twins, it would be like sitting a cat and dog next to each other and calling both  _ birds _ . 

  


They are both different in their primary functions, Prima's one made to give strength to the broken, confidence in the confused and power to the weak. First, it was made for a leader, one that would drive others to new heights for the sake of the greater whole. 

  


Because for all of it being his brothers now, he knew that it had been made for their forebear, Primon before he had been cruelly killed by the Unmaker.

  


For all that Prima bore the Leadership Matrix, reluctantly and maybe a little bit arrogantly, he did not know the consequences of having it. The end of all Leadership Bearers. 

  


_ Murder _ . 

  


The Matrix in front of him, bared to him,  _ made for him  _ to hold, it does not hold the same air as the First. 

  


_ Knowledge. _ It whispered to him.  _ Peace _ ,  _ Wisdom _ . It is One of Three Matrix in existence. 

  


The Matrix Of Knowledge. 

  


The knowledge it held made it unbelievably hard to control his urge to not reach out and ask questions that had been in his processor since the start. 

  


_ What was Primon like that it caused Creator such great pain? What caused Unicron to rage? Why did he rage? How can he live through his sibling’s deaths— _

  


He squashed that feeling, that need to know. He was not a sparkling anymore, he could control his urges far better than his brother’s majority of the time. He knew, perhaps far better than most the pain and sorrow that knowledge not earned could cause. 

  


It is in his siblings, unaware that they were, in the way they held themselves above Cybertronians despite the fact they came from the same place, in the way Megatronus' instability grew larger with each passing day, Solus blinding herself by her love for him and Nova's greed for knowledge. 

  


He knew without a doubt that if Nova had been presented the Knowledge Matrix he would grab it without thinking and be burned in turn by its power. 

  


Altair waited. For knowledge not experienced, nor earned will surely burn worse than knowledge taken in curiosity. 

  


The Matrix pulsed, once. Twice. Thrice. Before settling back down. 

  


Solus vented heavily and Prima made a soft noise in approval. She extended the orb and without thinking, without thought, he reached out and held his hands open. 

  


The moment it touched his fingers it exploded in light for a scant few seconds. Tendrils extended from the Matrix and twisted their way up his frame, looking like lightening more and more as it crackled before sinking into his protoform viciously. 

  


Altair gave a loud cry as knowledge began to race through his processor. His helm felt like Solus had taken her hammer and slammed it against him.

  


Scenes upon scenes play one by one, glimpses of the future, of what could be, what will be. Future and past colliding in the present. In the  _ now.  _ It felt like he was being pressed against from all sides and pulled every which away. He felt pulled and stretched tight and wound tightly with no space to move.

  


He let out an agonising keen as he saw his older brother, Megatronus, betray them and murder Solus in a vicious moment of anger without thought, saw him mourn her however briefly and then stow on as nothing happened. Filled with rage and madness that wasn't there before, a tainted version of his old self.

  


Vector is gonegone _ gone _ \- vanished like vaporized liquid in an attempt to get away from the murder and grief that seemed to chase the Primes like starving wolves.

  


Nova shattering across both time and space at the hands of his own greed and creation in another attempt to make it  _ stop- _ to make the pain  _ stop _ . Because for all of his faults and greed, Nova had loved his brothers and sister too. It was without a doubt the spark-breaking truth. He knew his brother loved them no matter how much greed he had, had always known that he was loved by his elders. But it's different between knowing and  _ knowing _ .

  


Alpha Trion full of grief but determined to survive - to make things  _ better _ \- the spark-break of his little sisters’ death, shut away in the Hall Of Reconds in the newly formed council's scramble to erase the knowledge on what had broken the Primes apart.

  


Prima being wounded beyond repair in a battle with the Predacons as they refused to be tamed and passing the Leadership Matrix down onto Guardian.  _ Dying _ alone, with his brothers either dead or gone. Full of grief and violent rage that shook his frame in his final moments.

  


Guardian passing down the Leadership and Creation Matrix onto the Temple guards of Simfur and leaving to pursue Vector in an attempt to bring him home. In an attempt to make everything okay, an attempt to bring what little peace they had back. 

  


Nexus ripped apart and vandalised in his attempt to pacify his own races violent riots afterword when word of Megatronus' betrayal got out. His horrified and agonising screams of pain and wordless pleas for peace, help and hope discarded for a moment of revenge. 

  


Himself, left all alone in a world he didn't know how to run or help with the few predacons he managed to save and an idea in his grief-stricken  _ processor— _

  


So full of hope despite his young age, still waiting for the other shoe to drop and tip him over the edge into the abyss. A desperate scramble to save as many bots and his brother’s species as he could against the councils’ newly assembled functionalist law. 

  


A half-hearted project that he had dreamed about being steam railed at full pelt, rushing to complete it and make it work. To make anything work at that point.

  


A gamble of the highest order to make his Creators words stick, the support of the 'lower' class rallying with him against those who were brave enough to face him and tell him  _ no _ . 

  


A Fated meeting with the young Air Commander Stormchaser, a conversation about  _ freedom _ and life. A bond between two that couldn't be explained nor fully understood. 

  


The  _ Nexus _ being built and finished and named in the honour of his brother who had only wished for  _ equality _ . A celebration of the highest order for those that had so much  _ hope _ for a better life. 

  


Verbally battling against the council for his idea, to allow him to leave Cybertron and any who wanted to come with him. The ability to send small shuttle ships back for newcomers or interested parties. 

  


The  _ Nexus  _ first liftoff, another celebration for freedom and lack of function laws in the air. Stormchaser and some of his seekers joining him. 

  


Discovering that Solus's first apprentice, Armsmaster, had followed him in his ship with ideas that would change the world and dreams that could shake the stars. With Solus Forge in his pocket space and other Solus forged weapons and items he had managed to save from the Primes Fall.

  


Stormchaser, stripped of his Air Commander title yet proud of his choices. More seekers following him when they were treated horribly for their 'war-frames' and 'lower-class.' 

  


Meeting the Triple Changer Trio, Polaris, Daybreaker and Seafire and finding joy in teaching those younger than him. At their carefree attitude and innocence.

  


The joy at getting to teach and spread his Creators words, the joy at being  _ free _ to live and laugh and love again without the ever-present misery that pressed against his helm. 

  


Meeting Daybreakers and Seafires Sparker, Lightstar and coming to enjoy his company. In the way he always seemed to have a nice joke to settle the mood. The way he always seemed to know when he was so desperately needed without words and the ever present faith the mech had in him.

  


Stormchasers and Lightstars promotion to Fleet Admiral and General. Watching Stormchaser finding his spark-mate and having children of his own. Laughing at the feeling of little feet and hands over his feet and their wonderful laughter and delight in everything.

  


Altair, having a child of his own. His beautiful spark-child Hex, so gifted and beautiful it hurt. 

  


Being safe and happy, yet still losing  _ Lightstar- _

  


He sobbed, scenes passing by, of his sibling’s death in different ways by different things with no sign of stopping. Of people he would/will/could/might know dying over and over again. 

  


The most prominent of the futures featured a little blue planet in the Terra Sol system, on a planet called  _ Earth _ . 

  


Altair felt so much grief and information pressing into him from all sides and angles that if he could he would curl up and never wake. 

  


He watched as one of his last living brothers that he knew of face the betrayer— _ Guardian, no!— _ and die preventing his brother— **Betrayer** —a voice whispers. - from destroying a planet full of organic life. — **Creation Is Created From Nothing But An Idea—**

  


The image it paused on the tomb in which his brother's frame lied with the Leadership Matrix held within a clawed hand _. —How is that there when Guardian gave it the temple priests _ ?—

It spiralled forward a million— **Million, Billion, Trillion—** vorns in the future to see the part that kept his brother safe and sealed away be blasted apart. A human, entering and rage began to tear through him at the sight of the beings his brother died for destroying his body before it is quieted by the foreign entity in his head. — **Watch, Listen.—**

  


He quieted without thought and later he will remark on that but that is not now. He focused. The human is — **Samuel Witwicky, Human Prime, Important, A Gift** . **—** it whispered. He watched as the boy— _ Prime _ , cried out in relief at the sight of the Leadership Matrix before howling in horror and grief as it turned to dust in his hands. — **The Matrix Of Leadership Is Not Found. It Is Earned.—**

  


The boy— _ Prime! _ rushed across a battlefield of human and cybertronian's, vicious in their fighting and uncaring of damage. Of him being killed by a mech— **Megatron—** only to stand a few minutes later with a fully formed Matrix in hand. 

  


The image fastened up again, showing a large limp frame standing once again— **Optimus Prime** —and the death of his brother at the Prime's hand. A shard in the human’s jacket, crackling and glowing before a small, full Creation Matrix— **Allspark** —is formed. 

  


He could feel more knowledge press into him, urging and whispering temptations of more. With a grunt, he pulled himself out of the visions and fell to his knees with a vent. 

  


The entity pulsed— _the orb, Matrix, Entity, Primus, Knowledge, Wisdom, Peace,_ **_Primordials—_** in his head, the orb cradled against his chest as he grieved for what will be. For what he couldn't change.

  


**—You Are The** ** _Judge_** **,** ** _JUDGE_** **_THEM_**!—

  


It bounced in his head like distant thunder, sending sparks flickering across his body as he cried out. He dropped the Matrix and watched in disbelief as it floated in front of him instead of hitting the ground. He felt numb, cold in a way even his creator's death hadn't managed to inflict on him. 

  


He sobbed. Loud and without remorse as his frame was wrecked with grief and horror. He heard faint shuffling before he was gently moved then lowered to the ground. Lilac arms wrapped around him and held him close and hushed him, trying to calm him. 

  


"Oh dear brother," Solus said sadly. "What did you see to make you so?" 

  


Another sob shudder through his body as he pressed closer to his sister. He didn't answer. He didn't think he could answer anyone ever again. He didn't think he'd ever be able to see past the grief that seemed to cover his vision with tinted glasses. 

  


"Oh brother." She said again as Altair cried for the future and what must be.

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this universe or even just my characters, either comment down below or even, jump over to my Tumblr and ask me it!
> 
> https://oliverslewty.tumblr.com/
> 
> or my Discord (@Oliverlewty#4199)


End file.
